A World Through Small Eyes
by Maniac Tenshi
Summary: The world is a curious thing through the eyes of a child. This is simply the stories they never shared of how they became who they are over the years.


**Soul Eater: A World Through Small Eyes (part 1)**

**A/n:** I'm not sure where this is going, ahaaa~ It will be little entries of the Soul Eater gang through their lives.

**Summary: **The world is a curious thing through the eyes of a child. This is simply the stories they never shared of how they became who they are over the years.

**Disclaimer:** The owner of _Soul Eater _is Atsushi Ōkubo. _A World Through Small Eyes_ belongs to me, _Sakumie Tenshi_. I gain nothing material by writing this and do it solely for fun.

* * *

><p><em>"We were all kids once. That's something you never forget but never really think about, you know? Sometimes when I really think about it, I wonder what life was like for everyone before we met." - Maka<em>

-  
><strong>Maka Albarn<strong>  
><strong>Age 7<strong>  
><strong>-<strong>

I can't wait for Papa to come home! Sometimes he takes me and Mama out to eat, and then we get to stop by the book store. I like looking at the pictures, and sometimes Papa helps me read. I'm not too good at it now, but I'm getting a lot better, I know. Mama is walking back and forth in the living room on the phone, and I'm trying to fix my hair-bow. But it won't go back in like I want it to, so I get up and call Mama's name until she answers me.

"Not now, Maka! Oh, no, it's nothing, Marie. Maka just won't settle down." That's not true.

"But Mamaaaa! I need you to fix my hair-bow!" I tug on her sleeve and wave my red ribbon.

"Maka! I already told you, I'm on the phone! Behave!" Mama keeps on talking to Miss Marie, her friend from school. I hate when she won't listen to me, so I huff and fold my arms and go sit down. Mama sounds upset but it isn't my fault. It's like the worried kind of upset, and she is talking about Papa I think. Then that's when Papa comes in, and I'm so excited and happy I jump up and run to him. He picks me up like he usually does, and I laugh with him. But Mama isn't happy.

"You were out again, weren't you? Do you realize how long I've been waiting? I'm sick of this, Spirit!"

I hide a little in Papa's neck, because I hate it when Mama gets mad. Papa smells funny, though, so I want down. I wanna go to my room since Mama is going to yell at Papa. I think it's 'cause he was at the club again... Papa says how he's sorry and won't do it again but he says that all the time. Mama knows he lies so she yells at him and it's scary. I hate it so much. Please stop fighting...please stop it. I cover my ears when I'm in my room but that doesn't help. I cry into my pillow. We're not going out to eat tonight.

-  
><strong>"Soul Eater" Evans<strong>  
><strong>Age 7<strong>  
><strong>-<strong>

Wes came in my room today, and I got mad at him. I got mad 'cause he was picking on me about our stupid music lessons and how I play worse than a cat. He won't call me by the name I want neither. I don't want to be called by my real name. That's not cool enough. I wanna be named Soul Eater, cause it's like those people from that academy where they fight all the time. I heard from school that they actually _eat _the souls of the bad people they catch! That's freaky cool. Wes says it's dumb, though. Sometimes that guy makes me so mad I wish we weren't brothers. But Mom says I can't change that and I guess that's fine. He's cool when he wants to be.

It's time for our music lessons that we do everyday since before I can remember. I keep messing up and get mad so I slam down the keys of the piano. The tutor guy gives me a bad look and I don't look back. Then Wes gets up from his seat to help me. He shows me how I messed up. I feel better and proud and awesome when I get it right. The teacher says I did good. But Wes gets it right too, and the tutor likes it more, and suddenly I don't feel awesome anymore. Everyone thinks he's so much cooler than me.

Grandma tells me not to worry about it. She says we're both special. But no one gets it. I wanna be specialer.

* * *

><p><strong>I put at age 7 that Soul comes up with his name for himself even though I believe he did it when he was enrolling at Shibusen because I don't know his real name. :P<strong>


End file.
